The Blind Glare
by Mizz Brainiac
Summary: Miles Stellar hasn't opened his eyes since birth and it's been two weeks. His grandma knows why... Mother/son moment and Brother/sister moment
1. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to Kqmagicgirl who let me use her character Maggie Stellar and helped me create Mason, Miles, and Sadie.**

Mason Stellar looked up from his weak, exhausted wife and head the words from the nurse: "Congratulations, Mr. Stellar. You have a healthy son."

His spirits soaring, the father welcomed his first newborn son with open arms. The tiny infant was perfect. He had been born with a head full of pale auburn hair and such adorable miniscule features.

"Hello there, Miles," Mason smiled. The baby boy refused to open his eyes. He put so much effort into closing his eyes tight that his eyelids were wrinkled as well as the corner of his eyes. Mason watched intently as Miles Gene Stellar took his first few breathes.

Sydney looked up tiredly and her eyes met Mason's. "Let me...see him."

Her husband gently set their son in her arms. Faint as she was, her blue eyes sparkled at the sight of him. She looked to Mason and smiled lightly, "We make a beautiful child."

Mason let an amused smile spread across his face. "That we do."

...

"Don't you think it's odd he hasn't opened his eyes yet?" Sydney asked, looking down into one-week-old Miles Stellar's crib. The infant lie asleep beside Mason's old stuffed bear-Professor Teddy.

Mason, in his doctors' uniform, came and stood beside her. "Ehm, yes. The doctors at the hospital checked him over already though. He wasn't born with his eyelids sealed or anything. He just may be a bit...slower than most."

The worried look didn't leave Sydney's face at her husband's words. "I... I don't know, Mason... It just...you know how I can see others' pain? Well...I can see his pain. And it has something to do with his eyes."

The doctor paused, a certain dreading glint flashing over his eyes. Sydney had looked up at him in time to catch it.

"Honey...what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, dear, it's...nothing." He sighed. "Well, I best be off to work. Don't want to be late."

Kissing her cheek, he hurried out of the house. On his way out, he grabbed his lab coat and closed the door.

Sydney folded her arms, "Mason! Rgh."

...

Two weeks after Miles' birth, Sydeny received a visit from her mother-in-law. Unlike most stereotyped mother-in-laws, this one did not nag at her constantly or complain about her cooking.

Margaret Stellar smiled broadly as the door was opened for her. "Hello, dear-where's my grandbaby?"

Sydney smiled back and opened the door further to reveal Miles in her arms. "You want to hold him, Mrs. Maggie?"

"Of course," Maggie said, taking Miles and craddling him as she was welcomed into the home. "And how many times do I have to tell you, dear? Call me Maggie."

The two women and pint sized boy made their way into the family room, Maggie talking with Miles the whole time.

"You're such a cutie; yes, you are!" Maggie played with him, tickling his stomach. "Oh, yes, you are, you adorable little thing-i could just eat you up!"

Sydney laughed softly watching them.

Tickling him some more, Maggie asked, "Are you gonna open those little peepers for me, Miles?"

Her face fell, and Sydney spoke up, "Maggie...he hasn't opened his eyes since birth."

"Oh?" Maggie blinked. "Well, that's odd. Is there a reason he hasn't opened his eyes?"

With a pause, Sydney replied, "I... All I know is that his eyes are in great pain. But the doctors can't diagnose him with anything. They say he's perfectly healthy."

Maggie paled a shade. "His eyes are hurting?"

"That's what I said," stated Sydney with a nod. "Why? What's the matter?"

"I think he inherited my powers," replied the older woman.

The auburn-haired, young parent quizzed, "Telepathy?"

Maggie Stellar shook her head. "No. The Glare."


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney looked at her mother-in-law with perplexity conspicuous on her face, "The Glare?"

Maggie sat down on the sofa with Miles in her arms, gently stroking his cheek. A somewhat surprised look on her face, she moved her cloudy brown eyes from Miles to his mother, "Mason never told you?"

Her brow furrowed with concern, and she shook her head slowly.

Glancing down, Maggie shrugged slightly, "I guess he probably never had any reason to... Well, dear, the Glare is something the Good Doctor gave me-you know who the Good Doctor is, right?"

"Mason told me about him." She nodded. "A government scientist from Earth that kidnapped you and nearly drove you insane with all the testing, right?

Maggie continued, "Basically. He was trying to give me telekinesis. I lost count of how many eye surgeries he put me through. But at the end of it I had the Glare. I bent elements not to my will but to my emotions, sometimes uncontrollably. And if I looked at something, catastrophes sometimes happened. If I looked at some_one_, I could drive them out of their mind or kill them even. It was very dangerous."

Swallowing hard and having to take a seat, Sydney had paled a shade, not that it seemed possible with her pale complexion.

"Anyways, after the surgery, my eyes were in horrible pain. The pain was one of the main factors that brought me to the brink of insanity," explained Maggie.

Sydney questioned. "Well, how are you looking around now without bending elements or driving people insane?"

Trying to lighten the mood slightly, Maggie tried adding in a bit of humor, "Oh, I'm still driving people insane, dear-haven't you seen my husband lately? I'm just not doing it with the Glare. Andre was the one that healed me of the mutation."

While flashing a smile of amusement, Sydney further quizzed. "How can you be healed of a mutation? I thought telepaths were only able to seal open wounds or slow one's bleeding."

Maggie pointed out. "Dear, Andre is the last pure Mindorian. He can do a lot of things we don't understand."

With a nod of understanding, Sydney mused. "All we have to do is see if Master Andre will heal him."

"I'm sure he will," said Maggie with a smile.

...

After days of travel to the distant planet of No'me, Sydney stood before Andre. The tall foreign man had tan skin, surprisingly bright blue eyes, and dark, full hair despite his age of forty-nine.

"Please... Please, Master Andre, could you help him?" Sydney pleaded holding her small child in her arms, her one-year-old daughter, Sadie, clutching onto her skirt at her side.

Andre gently settled a hand on Miles. Closing his eyes, he focused.

Worry churning her stomach, Sydney watched anxiously. A sigh was heard from the master. Sydney was alert instantly-a sigh was not good.

"What? What is it?" asked the auburn-haired young woman, her heart wrenching.

"The mutation has mutated in itself. It has changed from a simple mutation to a disease that has eaten away at his eyes. There is nothing I can do to cease the Glare from taking over his eyes," Andre informed her.

Sydney choked on her own breath. "No..."

"I am sorry," said Andre sympathetically.

...

"So...he's going to be blind?" Sydney began to tear up.

Maggie nodded sadly, "I'm so sorry, dear. I know this is horrible...but you're going to have to cover his eyes so that when he does open them...nothing tragic happens."

"But-" gasped out Sydney. "I can't do that to him..."

Laying a hand on her shoulder, Maggie tried to console her. "Sydney, dear, you have to..."

Sadie sat on a blanket with her little brother who just laid on his back his hands twitching toward his face like he was mentally contemplating if it'd be more painful with or without his hands covering his eyes. Being only a year old, she didn't understand what was happening, but she could tell something was off. She wanted him to play. The toys that didn't rattle or shake hadn't succeeded in getting his attention, she had noticed. So she picked up a rattle and put it near his ear, shaking it.

After a moment of it rattling without ceasing, Miles turned his head toward it, curiously. Sadie beamed at her success, her dark curls bouncing around her shoulders as she turned putting up the rattle to replace it with another toy and see if she got the same reactopm out of him.

Sydney, now crying, had leaned against Maggie who had wrapped her arms around her comfortingly. That was when they heard the young, ear-piercing scream.

The two women were on their feet immediately. Sydney raced to Sadie's side who rolled on the floor covering her eyes in pain. Maggie stood over them and glanced down at Miles, looking into his opened, crystal blue eyes, immune to the Glare because she had once happened.

Holding her daughter in her arms, Sydney asked, "Sweetie, what happened? Sadie, oh, please tell Mommy what happened, sweetheart!"

Maggie muttered quietly at first and then repeated so Sydney could hear her realization. "She looked into his eyes."


	3. Chapter 3

Wind swirled around the room and the outlets began shooting sparks. Maggie scooped Miles up into her arms quickly and covered his eyes gently with her hand. Hopelessly confused, Miles grabbed at her fingers with his tiny hands and sobbed. She tried to console him, rocking and bouncing him slightly.

"Shh, sh, it's okay, shhhh, shush," said Maggie.

Sydney stood, holding Sandra. She put a hand on the back of her head as the little girl buried her face in her mother's shoulder. In pain, Sadie cried long and hard.

"What did he do to her?" asked Sydney, frightened and uncertain.

Maggie thought for a moment. "Well... I think he was curious when he opened his eyes...and in pain... Maybe he transferred some of his pain into her when she looked at him. But if she only glanced at him, the pain should only last for a few minutes."

Gently stroking her back motherly, Sydney looked at Sadie sadly. "It's ok, sweetie..."

Miles tried pushing Maggie's hand away, but of course, he didn't succeed. Maggie looked down at him sympathetically. Then, she raised her eyes to Sydney, "We _have_ to cover his eyes. Don't you see now?"

Glumly, Sydney glanced at her daughter then back to her mother-in-law, "Yes...but I still...I still don't like it. It's horrible to do this to him."

"I know it is, dear, I know it is..." Maggie said. "Maybe later on in his life...we can let him uncover his eyes...just for a short period of time...but for now..." She sighed. "We have to cover his eyes."

...

After informing her husband of the conclusion Maggie had come to, Sydney looked down into Miles' crib, leaning against Mason. Miles had ceased crying but let out cries of frustration as he tried to take the blind fold over his eyes off. Sydney laid a hand on the crib, and Mason put a hand over hers trying to comfort her.

Closing her eyes, she let a tear roll down her cheek. "I hate this."

"I know you do," Mason said softly. "I hate this, too. I thought this was over with when Master Andre healed my mom... Apparently it skips a generation."

Sydney cried silently for a moment then asked with a voice raspy from crying, "What are we going to tell him when he's old enough to ask? That he's so dangerous we had to blindfold him? That's horrible to say."

"Syd, we'll..." Mason paused, needing a moment to think. "We'll let him talk to my mother. She's the best person to explain this to him. She knows what it feels like to be forced into blindness like this."

"And...and what about his education? We can't send him to school...and we can't just isolate him inside these walls," Sydney pointed out.

Putting some thought into it, Mason replied, "My mother knows Braille. She'll teach him it. Then, we'll homeschool him for a while...and when he's old enough...we'll ask him if he wants to try going to a public school to meet people. And if he wants to, we could get him a special tutor to explain the things the teacher can't show him."

"Well..." started Sydney. "I'll quit my job at the library...do some research on the blind...figure out how to teach him...and I'll homeschool him."


End file.
